Bad Girl
by Team-Jared
Summary: Bad Girl A Jacob Black Love Story By: Mikki Hatfield Prologue She was new. She was bad. She was… Maddie? Madeline Fitzpatrick. Madeline used to be my best friend. She moved away when she was fourteen. She looked so sad as she was driving away. And now she's…back. Looking like…this. It was… It was…amazing. Bella left. She married that thing. And now…Maddie's back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Jacob's Pov**

She was late, again. What on earth happened to her? She used to be so…nice and sweet. And now…she's not. She used to always be on time. I can't believe she didn't recognize me. After all I had grown my hair back to the long mane. But still…nothing. The Calculus teacher, Ms. Lemon, sat us next to each other. But, she still didn't recognize me. I heard a door swing open and didn't even have to look behind me. Wait for it… "Ms. Fitzpatrick. You are late. Again." She sat in the seat next to mine and said, "Sorry, my bad. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Because I assure you, it will…not be done." She cracked a smile and turned my way. Her mouth dropped slightly and I think she finally recognized me. "Just sit." She kept staring and blinked a few times. She shook her head and said under her breath, "What does it look like I'm doing?" I smiled and watched her white teeth shimmer. Ms. Lemon started talking and I could hardly concentrate. The bell rang, dismissing us from Calculus and I got up and started walking to my locker. I heard rapid footsteps behind me and stopped walking. I felt Maddie slam into my back and slowly turned around. Maddie was out of breath and rubbing her face. "Jacob Ephraim Black, right? Am I right?" I nodded and said, "That is correct. Welcome back, M." Her face was very red. And not in the blushing way. "God, Madd. Are you all right? Your face is all red?" She smiled again and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just…your back is super hard." I nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. What are you doing here? Not that I don't love it." She looked down and said, "It's a long story. Maybe I can tell you about it sometime. I should go…my nana's expecting me soon. Maybe you could stop by; we could catch up." I smiled and said, "Will there be your grandmother's infamous chocolate chip cookies?" She nodded and said, "Of course. I'll-see you soon then." She ran off to the parking lot and I watched her. She kicked the stand on her bike down and put on a silver helmet. She started driving toward her grandmother's cabin and she disappeared. I love her. I rode in my rabbit to the garage and worked on my latest project. I would go to Maddie's in an hour. I worked on a 1959 Volkswagen Bug and went inside to take a shower. I let the cold water run down my back and dried off. I shook my body off in my room and slipped on a pair of black shorts and no shirt. Or some reason, chicks dig that. And apparently Maddie is now a bad ass, so she should love it. I grabbed my dirt bike and rode over. I revved the engine a few times and pulled into the dirt driveway. Maddie was on the porch swing, her legs tucked under herself. She looked sad. She gazed out into the forest and sighed. She cocked her head my way and smiled lightly. She motioned me forward and I got off my bike and had to stop myself from running. I walked over slowly and sat beside her. She raised her brow and said, "Jacob, do you own a shirt?" I smiled and said, "Does my being half naked bother you?" She smiled and said, "Yeah, a bit. Come on inside. You're going to catch your death." Poor, naive Maddie. We walked inside and she led me up into an attic. She stared out of the small window and all of a sudden, she didn't seem like such a bad ass. She seemed like Maddie. Only sadder. Maddie used to always be happy. Always smiling and skipping about. She half smiled and said, "Sit." I sat on the edge of her bed with her and said, "Maddie, why are you such a…bad ass? Or…rebel?" She half laughed and said, "I'm not." I all of a sudden did a double take. "What do you mean?" She bit her lip and said, "I mean, I'm not." I ran my fingers through my hair and said, "Do you mean to tell me, that this…rebel thing is all a front? Why, Maddie?" She looked down and said, "It's a survival thing. You know, an instinct?" I nodded and said, "An instinct?" She looked down and said, "Yeah. I mean, I had you before. And when I moved to Maine, I got…trampled. I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen again. Pretty stupid, huh?" Yes. "No, it's not stupid. Actually, it's smart. I can't believe you didn't recognize me before now." She nodded and said, "Yeah." What was she doing here and not at her mom's house anyway?  
"What are you doing here, Maddie? I mean, honestly. Not in La Push, I think that's great. What are you doing living at your grandmothers'?" Her eyes got sadder and she looked like she was going to cry. "My mom died. When I was in Maine. And, you know my dad's in the Looney Bin. And my older brother Eric, he went overseas when he turned eighteen. Nana's all I have left." I wiped a single tear from her cheek and asked, "How'd she die, Madd?" She buried her head in my shoulder and said, "She died from this disease called Kuru. When she went to New Guinea a few years back, she must've tracked it. I don't know. No one knows a thing about it. Sorry." She slowly lifted her face and wiped her tears. She swallowed and said, "So…What's new with you?" Oh, if she only knew. "Well, I've had a very exciting few years." She smiled, happy for a distraction and said, "Really? What happened? I saw you finished the Rabbit. What's more exciting than that?" I chuckled to myself and said, "Let me tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jacob's Pov**

I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her right now. "Are you going to tell me about what happened while I was gone or are we going to stare at each other?" I smiled at her and said, "Okay, it's a little crazy. You remember the legends they told us when we were kids? The ones we would joke around about?" She nodded and said, "The ones about wolves and vampires, and the third wife? Yeah, I remember. Why?" I bit my lip and said, "Well…They're true." Her mouth dropped a little and she said, "They're true? And how would you know that?" Really? She's going to make me say it, isn't she? Yep, she is. "I know that because I'm a wolf, Maddie." I saw her lip quiver a bit and knew I had frightened her. "A wolf? How?" I looked down and said, "Because of the wolf gene. Anyone who is a direct descendent of Taha Aki has the gene. Can I stop talking like an elder now?" She smiled and said, "Yes, you can. Why'd you tell me that?" I watched her run her fingers through her hair and I said, "Because I thought you should know." She gave me a weird look and said, "Why? Isn't it…kind of secret?" I nodded and said; "Only wolves, imprints and Elders know about it." Please catch the hint. "Imprints? What are they?" Her lip had stopped quivering and she just looked curious. "Um, that's kind of where you come in, actually. Imprinting is when a wolf finds his…better half. He sees her and…the earth just…stops. It's like…gravity isn't holding you to the earth anymore, she is. You would do anything, be _anything_ for her. A brother, lover, protector. I imprinted on you Maddie. But none of this matters." I came to a point of realization. "Why, Jake?" I pushed her to the side and said, "Because, I may have a bond with you so strong it could move the planets. But, I'm still in love with someone else too. I love you, but not enough. I'm sorry I wasted your time." I ran down the stairs and felt like an ass. Scratch that. I am an ass, I am a gigantic ass. I have no clue what just happened. Did I really expect all my feelings to go away, just because of my imprint? Yes, I did. And, it was nice to have a distraction. But, I couldn't hide it anymore. I knew Bella was gone, but that didn't matter. I still loved her and I had probably torn Maddie into pieces. I didn't even have the guts to look at her as I left. I stared at the moon and thought of the two halves that make me whole. My Maddie and _his _Bella. Why am I dwelling on someone I can never have, will never have? Especially when my imprint is so graceful and sweet. And, why on earth did she take the wolf thing so calmly? Even Bella was a bit more scared than that. I don't deserve Maddie; I don't deserve either of them. Oh my fucking God. Did I just walk out on my imprint after she told me that percent of her family is gone? Yes. Yes, I did. I am a gigantic ass! God, I hope she doesn't do anything drastic or stupid. She's going to, I know she is. She's dramatic and crazy and adorable like that. Ugh, my head is spinning. I started running back to Maddie's house and her bike was gone. Fuck. I knocked on the door and her grandmother answered, "Jacob! Back so soon? Maddie's not here, she went to Forks to get me some milk. The milk here is sort of sucky." I smiled and said, "I know it is, Mrs. Fitzpatrick. Thank you." She smiled and closed the door. She's only getting milk. She wouldn't do something stupid if her grandmother was expecting her back. Would she? I knew she would. I went into the forest and phased. I smelled her. I ran as fast as I could. I ran until my lungs were on fire, I ran until I thought my heart was going to explode. And then…I saw her. Milk my ass. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face and cheeks red. Her body was shivering because of the cold. She revved her bike a few times and I phased back. She raced through the lanes and I followed after her, not my smartest idea. "Maddie!" She looked my way, scoffed and sped up. "We can do this all day, Madd." She slammed her brakes, made a u- turn and pulled over. "Don't _Madd_ me." She was pissed, and she deserved to be. "Maddie, what's wrong?" That was the wrong thing to say, I knew what was wrong. "What's wrong? What's wrong? First, you come over and I tell you about my _dead_ mom and my _overseas_ brother. Then you tell me about wolves and imprinting. _Then_ you tell me how much you love me. Little did you know, I never stopped thinking of you! Not once. I have loved you ever since I could remember. And after all that you say how it doesn't even matter because you love someone else. And meanwhile my thoughts are, "What the Fuck?" So tell me, Jacob. What the fuck do you want? Would you like to stom on my heart some more? Would you like to chew me up and spit me out? Cause let me tell you something, I am broken enough. I do not need you to tear me up some more. Okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do!" Yikes. I deserved that. "I can explain." She huffed and said, "You can explain? Fuck you, Black." I grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going at eleven at night." She bit her lip and said, "My grandmother needs milk. After that I'm sleeping until Monday. Because you know what? Life sucks and then you die. I should be so lucky. Bye-bye Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Jacob's Pov**

The one time I don't bring a car is the time I need one. I love Bella, I love Maddie; and it would kill me if either of them hurt themselves. She's probably a _tick_ by now anyways. The last time I saw Bella was at her wedding, she looked _happy_. I know I should get over her, but I just…can't. I started running after Maddie's bike and she went down a trail. She parked her bike off to the side and started walking down the dirt path. It was one I knew well. One with vines and rocks sticking out of the ground. Let's face it, Maddie was a klutz. This was dangerous for her, but her avoiding me while walking the trail was dangerous too. Meaning if she saw me she would walk faster and probably stumble down a hill. I would keep a safe distance behind her, in case she fell. But, I wouldn't let her know I was there. So, she wouldn't fall from running. I watched her struggle through the vines and branches and rocks until she stopped. She started climbing a tree and never looked down. So…she can climb a tree but she can't walk without tripping? I find that…odd. I watched her swing onto a sturdy branch and close her eyes. She said, "Lift me up, Andrea." I squinted and saw her slowly being lifted up into the air. What? I climb the tree and went all the way up. Whoa. I saw a tree house, a very modern one, a very…large one. I saw six girls. There was Maddie; one of them must be Andrea and four others. There was a table and Maddie sat at the head. She sighed and said, "Let's get down to business, shall we? Lillian, did you find the entrance into the leeches' hideout?" What the hell? "Yes, we infiltrate tonight. What's wrong, Madd? Things with Wolfie not go so well?" How the hell did they know that? "No. Not really." One with bright red hair said, "That's what you get for falling for a dog." Maddie stuck her tongue out at her and said, "Whatever, let's go." Lillian stuck a finger in the air and said, "Wait. Do you smell that?" I watched Maddie inhale and say, "Yeah, wolf." They got up in unison and walked toward me. I'm fucked. Maddie glanced at me and her mouth fell open. "Oh, hell no! What the fuck are you doing here, Black? Get your ass out of here, will ya? Go to…your lover's house or some shit like that." Lillian turned and said, "You led him here?" Maddie shook her head and said, "Hell no, Lil. I was avoiding him. He must've followed me or something. Jacob, seriously, get out of here." A bleach blonde walked up to Maddie and said, "Maddie, we have to tell him. Randi, bring us up." Maddie crossed her arms and leaned as far away from me as possible. The blonde crossed her arms and said, "Go ahead, Maddie. It's your job." She rolled her eyes and motioned me in. "Okay, all of us girls are at least seventy percent Cherokee. As you know, I am eighty percent Cherokee and twenty percent Quileute. So, the Cherokees have this…old legend. It goes like this." Her voice got all eerie and she said, "They say that the Wampus cat used to be a beautiful Indian woman. The men of her tribe were always going on hunting trips, but the women had to stay home. The Indian woman secretly followed her husband one day when he went hunting with the other men. She hid herself behind a rock, clutching the hide of a mountain cat around her, and spied on the men as they sat around their campfires telling sacred stories and doing magic. According to the laws of the tribe, it was absolutely forbidden for women to hear the sacred stories and see the tribe's magic. So when the Indian woman was discovered, the medicine man punished her by binding her into the mountain cat skin she wore and then transforming her into a terrible monster - half woman and half mountain cat. Ever after she was doomed to roam the hills, howling desolately because she desires to return to her normal body. A man was hunting one night with his dogs when they both whimpered and ran off the path. At that moment, the woods were overpowered with a horrible smell like that of a wet animal that had fallen into a bog after it messed with a skunk. Then something howled on the path behind him and the man whirled around, dropping his rifle. His heart pounding with fear, the man found himself staring into the big, glowing yellow eyes of the Wampus Cat. The creature had huge fangs dripping with salvia. It looked kind of like a mountain lion, but it was walking upright like a man. Then it howled, and the man's skin nearly turned inside out in horror. With a scream of terror, the man leapt backwards and ran as fast as he could through the woods, the Wampus Cat on his heels. He fled to the home of a friend who lived nearby, and burst through the front door only a breath ahead of the creature. His friend slammed the door in the face of the Wampus Cat. Instantly, it started shuddering under the weight of the attacking monster. The man's friend grabbed his Bible and started reading aloud from the Psalms. Upon hearing the holy words, the Wampus Cat howled in frustration and then slowly abandoned its attack and went back into the woods. The man spent the rest of the night at his friend's place. When he went home at daybreak, he found his dogs huddled in the barn, shaken but still alive. The man never hunted after dark again." Her voice got normal and she said, "So, you see…we're Wampus cats. Unlike the story, we don't walk upright. It's like your wolf thing, only in cat form. So, that's the story. And, we hunt leeches because their just so…ugh. They smell and drink blood. It's just…ugh." Lillian crossed her arms and said, "We like being cats. Well, except for Ms. Grumpy. She hates it. Anyways, I'm Lillian, you all ready know Maddie, the redhead is Angela, the blonde is Andrea, the brunette is Miranda and the one with the short black hair is Anna. Now, Maddie, we need to plan our attack." What the fuck? Maddie nodded and said, "We do. Jacob, okay, you know. Now get out of here." I grabbed her arm and said, "Maddie, can't we talk about this." She shooed the other girls away and said, "I think you've done enough talking for both of us." I touched her face and I said, "Please, just let me explain." She closed her eyes and said, "Okay, you can explain. But, take the milk to my grandmother first. Tell her I'm with the girls, she'll understand. We'll talk when you come back." What the fuck? "Okay." I swung down the platform and thought about the current line of events. And again I say, What the fuck?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Maddie's Pov**

My entire world, no, existence is crumbling before me. It's not bad enough I'm a fucking cat. No, the one secret I wanted to have…and he steals it away from me. It's not enough to stomp on my heart, he has to follow me and beg for forgiveness, which is only making the hole in my heart worse. And now he knows. He knows everything, I felt more vulnerable than I ever have. But, now he was gone. But, he'd be back. I knew that for sure. I sat at the edge of the table, furious with Andi. _You have to tell him_. Gag me with a spoon. I sat at the head of the table and folded my hands together. I was the leader of the girls. I was the first to turn. When that happened, it tore me in half. I had to find myself again and Jacob, when I saw him, he did that. I always knew it was him; I was just getting the courage to talk to him. And I did, but I fell. Hard. I cracked my knuckles and said, "Okay. Lily, what side is the entrance on?" She brought out a projector and said, "They stay in this cave here." I rolled my eyes and said, "You took pictures?" She nodded and said, "So, we'll know it when we see it." Yes, because the cave full of horrible smelling ticks will not be enough of a clue. "Proceed." She clicked a button and said, "There are two openings. One in the front and one in the back." I nodded and said, "Okay, we'll post two on the back, two on the front and two will go inside. Anything else?" She nodded and said, "These leeches…their newborns. Their stronger, so…we need to be careful. I heard a knock on the house and buried my head in my sleeve. "Just talk to him, M." I hate you, Randi. "I will. But, go to your rooms. Privacy, please." Anna smiled and said, "Come on, we'll just find out about it later." I shooed them off and said, "Meeting adjourned. Jacob, come in." He walked in slowly and sat next to me. "I can explain, Maddie." I scoffed and said, "I'm just a little confused. First you say you love me, can't live without me, that we have a bond so strong that it could move planets. Then you say you love someone else. I mean, come on. What did you expect me to think?" He nodded and said, "I know it looks bad, but I can explain. Bella was my best friend." Her name is Bella, fan-fucking-tastic. "And, I had this huge crush on her. And then she started dating this tick and he left her. I helped her get through it, and I learned to…actually love her. It got so strong. So, she was being chased by this revenge seeking vampire and her army of newborns. Fast forward, she got back with the tick, they got married, and they live in Alaska. And then I…I imprinted on you. I thought my problems were over but the feelings never went away. But, I know… I know that I can't live without you. So, I am begging you, begging you… Please, don't shut me out now." I hate myself for saying this. "Okay. Just…don't talk about her in front of me, please?" He nodded and said, "Okay. Why don't you like being a…Wampus? I mean, being a wolf has its downfalls…but what is it?" I buried my head in my hands and said, "It's…everything. The pain is excruciating, the unexpected changes, and the linked mind. It's just…all of these…horrid things! Worst of all, I hate the eyes. When we change, our eyes turn this bright golden color. It's freaky and yeah, I'm used to it…but still. You said something about newborns. What do you know about them?" He touched my arm and said, "They're just like regular red-eyes leeches. Only…more vamped, I guess. They still have blood running through their veins, so they feed on that as well as when they hunt. Their stronger, faster, and if they have an ability…Then it's more powerful. Why?" I bit my lip and said, "The ones we're going after tonight are newborns." He backed up and said, "No, you're not doing that. It's too dangerous." I brushed the hair out of my face and said, "Well, it's not up to you. And, I've got five people. It'll be fine." He nodded and said, "How many are there?" I pressed the intercom button leading to Lilly's room and said, "Lilly?" I heard her say, "_Yes?_" I bit my lip again and said, "How many newborns are there in the cave, we leave in an hour." I heard her thumb through photos and say, "_There's about three. Nothing we can't handle. What are the assignments so I can tell the others?_" I thought for a moment and said, "You and Andrea on the front exit, Miranda and Anna on the back and me and Angela on the inside." I clicked off the intercom and said, "There. Happy?" he nodded and said, "Very. Just be careful, please." He sighed and I said, "Let me tell you something else about us. We are strong, fast, and incredibly agile. Trust me on this, okay?" He nodded and said, "Fine. But, I'm not happy about it." You're not the only one who's not happy. "Girls! Meet me outside and change into Wampus form." I slid down the pole and Jacob followed me. "Now, get out of here. I don't want you to see me like this." Mainly because I am incredibly ashamed. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and said, "Why?" I looked down and said, "Because a sight of the wampus cat is enough to drive a man insane, and not in a good way." I ran off, stripped and changed. I felt the burning sensation take over my body slowly change. I howled and ran through the hills. I ran off with my girls toward the cave. Lily led the way…


End file.
